1. Field
A refrigerator is disclosed herein.
2. Background
Generally, a refrigerator may have a plurality of storage compartments to keep stored food frozen or refrigerated, and one surface of each of the storage compartments may be formed to be opened and thus to put in or take out the food. The plurality of storage compartments may include a freezer compartment for keeping food frozen and a refrigerator compartment for keeping food refrigerated.
A refrigeration system in which a refrigerant is circulated may be driven in the refrigerator. The refrigeration system may include a compressor, a condenser, an expander, and an evaporator. For example, the evaporator may include a first evaporator which may be provided at one side of the refrigerator compartment and a second evaporator which may be provided at one side of the freezer compartment.
Cooling air stored in the refrigerator compartment may be cooled while passing through the first evaporator, and the cooled air may be supplied again into the refrigerator compartment. In addition, the cooling air stored in the freezer compartment may be cooled while passing through the second evaporator, and the cooled air may be supplied again into the freezer compartment.
A drawer which forms a storage space for storing the food may be provided at or in the refrigerator. The drawer may be provided to be withdrawn from a main body of the refrigerator. A device which divides the storage space of the drawer may be provided at the drawer. A refrigerator drawer is described in Korean Patent Application Number KR 10-2011-0109348 (Oct. 25, 2011), whose disclosure is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
In the above-mentioned related art, a partition which divides a storage space of the drawer is provided, and a partitioning size of the storage space may be changed according to a size of the food item. The related art has described only the spirit in which sizes of a plurality of spaces having the same temperature condition are changed, and there is limitation in independently controlling the temperature of each of the divided storage spaces. In addition, in the above-mentioned related art, since a device or a flow path which supplies cooling air to an inside of the drawer is not formed, cooling air may not be properly supplied to an inner space of the drawer.